Kiss The Girl: Take Three
by MaxximumRide666
Summary: Feelings always end up getting involved, and hurt, when Rachel Berry's got a starring role. All that built up tension, sexual and otherwise, isn't good for anyone. But who knew things would finally start to happen over a pen...


**Author Note: This one seems much shorter than my previous two... didn't feel like it when I was writing it though... ahh well, I hope you guys like it. Thank you for all your support with the other two, you are all awesome!**

**Once again, a massive thank you to Becca for reading this and stopping me look too tarded with my dumb mistakes! And I'd like to dedicate this story to ParaWhore2514. Just because your awesomeness is overwhelming, dude XD**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing.**

* * *

><p><span>Take Three<span>

"Oh fuck my life."

"Nice to see you too, Santana," Rachel breezed into the classroom and sat at the desk next to the scowling girl.

"Can't you go somewhere else an' work? Your sweater's particularly hideous today an' it's givin' me a headache."

"I'll sit where ever I like, thank you very much."

"Fine." Santana grabbed her books and moved to the furthest possible desk.

"Don't be such a child. Are you afraid I'll give you cooties or something?"

"Among other things, yes."

Rachel rolled her eyes but opened her math book and got to work.

"I don't know why the fuck Mrs. Collins had to give us double math homework today. What the fuck is the point?"

"Maybe because half the class didn't do their homework last week, including us!"

"I wasn't talkin' to you, Frodo!" Santana snapped.

"Well no one else is here and you asked a question."

"It was rhetorical."

"Whatever you say." Rachel shrugged and continued flipping through her text book.

"Why are you here anyway? Don't you have a _home _to do your _homework_ in?"

"Don't you?"

Santana scowled harder, tempted to throw her pen at Rachel's head. The fact that it was her only one stopped her.

"Anyway, I work better at school. There are fewer distractions. I always end up on a Barbra Streisand fan page or singing along at the piano downstairs with my dads. Plus it's much quieter here. Well, usually." The diva glanced over her shoulder at Santana, who shot her a dirty look.

"You're the one who never shuts up. It's like havin' a badly dressed midget on speed in class. No wonder no one did their homework, they probably couldn't hear a word Mrs. Collins said with you chatterin' away at the front of the room."

Rachel spun round in her seat, a look of disbelief on her face. "Yes, because you're _so _much better! Always answering back, making unnecessary sarcastic comments the whole time. It's like having a bad tempered cockatoo at the back of the room!"

"_Cockatoo?_"

"Yes, cockatoo! The only time you ever stop being sarcastic is when you're preening! Sometimes not even then!"

"A real woman can multi-task." Santana threw back with a smirk.

"What exactly are you getting at with that comment?"

"You know exactly what I'm gettin' at, _Man-Hands_."

"Really? Well I was woman enough for you and your closeted lesbian lust!" Rachel couldn't keep the triumphant smile off her face as the smirk vanished from Santana's. "That's right, I went there."

"You're a bitch."

"High praise coming from the Queen Bitch."

Santana took a deep breath, her fists and jaw clenched, as she tried to force the anger back down.

"What, no smart comeback? No sarcastic comment? Santana, I'm disappointed." The diva shook her head before turning back to her work.

After a few moments, the Latina managed to relax a little and unclench her fists. Unfortunately her pen had been in her hand and it was crushed, broken into pieces. "Fuck." She muttered to herself as she slammed the pen on the desk and headed to the front of the class to find another one.

She searched the desk drawers but found nothing. "Who the hell doesn't keep spare pens in their desk? It's just fuckin' stupid!" She stood at the front of the class, hands on hips, scanning the room for a pen.

Rachel watched her silently.

Finally, Santana gave up and stormed out into the corridor.

Rachel got up from her seat and headed to the Latina's desk. Keeping one eye on the door, she picked up the crushed pen and examined it. Out in the corridor she could hear Santana.

"Hey, you! Gimmie a pen."

"W-What?"

"A pen! Gimmie a goddamn pen! What are you, deaf?"

"N-No, I just... Okay."

Rachel rolled her eyes – the girl's methods were crude but effective.

"Get away from my desk, Hobbit!" Santana had returned.

"The desk belongs to the school, not you."

"Then get away from my stuff! Before I put this pen somewhere it's not meant to go."

Rachel shrugged and went back to her desk to continue her work.

"Hey! Gimmie back my pen!" Santana glared over at the smaller girl.

"It's broken."

"So? Doesn't mean it stops being my pen!"

"If you want it come and get it." Rachel held it out to the Latina with a smile.

"Who's being childish now?" Santana marched over, stopping in front of Rachel, her hand out.

The diva didn't move. "Take it if you want it."

"Stop bein' a fucktard an' just gimmie the pen."

"I am being no such thing, Santana."

"Yeah, you are. So stop it an' gimmie the pen."

Rachel looked at the broken pen in her hand then back at the girl in front of her. "It's right here, all you have to do is reach out and take it."

"Just give me the fuckin' pen, Rachel!" Santana leant across the desk and made a grab for it.

Rachel was quicker. She grabbed Santana's hand and yanked, pulling her across the table to her and kissing the Latina firmly on the lips. The diva's eyes closed, she breathed in deep and just let herself be in the moment. Because, for an unbelievably long second, the world froze as Rachel Berry kissed Santana Lopez.

Then time re-started and Santana was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lemmie know what you think =) <strong>

**Peace Out.**


End file.
